A Monsters Love For A Flower
by AstroZombies
Summary: A one shot story for GaaraSakura. If any characters are OOC than I'm sorry. [GaaraSakura]Also, sorry if the rating is wrong, it won't come up for meh.


This is a one shot story on Sakura/Gaara  
I do not own Naruto, if I did I'd make the show as crazy as FLCL and have Sakura and Gaara a couple  
Which would never happen lol

-------------

Her emerald green eyes stared up at the moon that shined down on Hidden Leaf. The pink haired girl gave a small sigh of relaxation as she snuggled up against the lone sakura tree. Unaware of a presence from someone not from Hidden Leaf, she closed her eyes, her chest slowly rising and falling along with every breath she took in, and than as she exhaled.

A small rustle of leaves got her ears attention, she stayed sitting, her hand slowly moving down to the shuriken holster on her thigh. "I wouldn't do that," a calm voice told her, the breath of the person brushing against her next. Her heart beat with terror, but she tried to not let it show as she opened her eyes to look at the person.

"Gaara?" she gasped out, not expecting him to be the one. He gave a smirk, his eyes watching hers as they looked at him, they showed slight fear 'Just like the others, afraid of me, because of that monster' he thought with a growl. The girl jumped slightly at the growl "What are you doing here Gaara?" she asked.

He gave a small laugh, but it was more of a heh-heh laugh, than a friendly ha-ha laugh. "I'm allowed anywhere without a Leaf kunoichi's permission," he told her silently sitting down, setting the large goard (sp?) besides him. The sand around them moved a bit, like a threat, showing the girl that if she tried to attack, he'd be prepared for it. And that he would not be afraid in killing her.

"So um..How are Temari and Kankuro?" she asked, trying to start a conversation with the sand ninja. He replyed with a small 'Hn' and than everything was silent again. She sighed, knowing this was like trying to have a conversation with Sasuke, but hopefully Gaara wouldn't come out like Sasuke and call her annoying. Besides the fact that the sand ninja barly knew her.

She looked around, her hands fiddeling with the bottom of her dress, she was thinking of something to say to get him to talk to her, but nothing seemed like anything he would talk about. But it seemed he got the idea that she wanted to talk to him as he shifted next to her, watching her from the corner of his eye. "What are you thinking Haruno?" he asked her crossing his arms in front of his chest. She blinked, looking over to him.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. He sighed

'Is she always this dumb?' he questioned himself, getting a reply by Shukaku, who he really didn't want to hear from.

**'she might seem dumb, but she sure is hot'** Shukaku told him. Gaara sighed, Sakura blinked, watching him. "I mean..What are you thinking right now..You seemed uncomfortable.." he told her. She blushed slightly, seeing that he caught her, it was true, she was uncomfortable sitting by him, it was because she had never really been near a guy like this, when she wasn't fighting.

"I guess, I'm thinking why you'd sit here with me.." she told him with a small smile, he blinked, moving his full attention to her. "Do you think there is a trick in why I would sit next to you?" he asked her, but it sounded more like an angry growl from a jungle cat. She gulped slowly, afraid she had angered him "It's not that, it's just..We're kind of like enemys..Both of us from diffrent villages, becides, the only person who would actually hang with me is Naruto," she told him.

"What about Uchiha?" he questioned her. She sighed, looking down at her feet, staring at the pink nail polish on her toe nails, as if with her look she could make the pink go away "He thinks I'm a pain, Ino was always right that he would never like me," she told him. She than looked up "But I shouldn't be telling you this, you wouldn't care," she said, sounding sad.

"Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be so sad," he told her reaching his hand out, she watched with shock as his hand gently stroked her cheek, his face moving closer to hers untill she felt his breath on her lips. "Someone with a better past than mine should not suffer," he whispered to her before brushing his lips quickly against hers. Her body shivered as his strong arms wrapped around her small waist. But she responded faster than he would have exspected, her fragile arms wrapped around his neck, while she kissed him back.

**'Score!'** shouted Shukaku in Gaara's head, making him smile in the kiss, before he pulled away leting the girl rest her head on his shoulder, he kept one arm protectively arouned her waist, while the other hand went to rub at the tattoo on his forhead. 'Is this how love feels?' he questioned himself, his eyes following the girls to the moon that shined down on the couple.

-----  
Hopefully you guys liked it, it's something diffrent to me, since I only do humor stories.


End file.
